


Agastopia

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [254]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Lips plump like peaches, those incredible baby blue eyes, his tiny pointy nose, those full pink cheeks, his soft and silky hair, that marvelous tender waist, the amazingly sweet curve of his hips, the oustanding half-moon of his back – Leo loves all parts of Cody’s body, but nothing,nothingcompares with how much he loves his ass.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [254]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Agastopia

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off sequel for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that, despite not being properly set after BHS (but that's only because BHS is probably never going to have a proper ending and we'll keep talking about these people forever), it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Agastopia (English): admiring a specific part of someone's body". Plus, the story had to start with letter L, as it is the initial of my nickname.

Lips plump like peaches, those incredible baby blue eyes, his tiny pointy nose, those full pink cheeks, his soft and silky hair, that marvelous tender waist, the amazingly sweet curve of his hips, the oustanding half-moon of his back – Leo loves all parts of Cody’s body, but nothing, _nothing_ compares with how much he loves his ass.

It is a fascination that goes beyond the limits of simply liking something. Some days Leo wakes up and he can think of nothing else for hours. He does realize that this is bordering on obsession, but like all obsessed people there’s not much he can do about it except trying to distract himself – but that proves to be pretty difficult, at times.

And it’s not even like Cody does anything to rile him up in that sense. Sure, he does like to wear pretty skintight clothes on his bottom half, but his ass is usually covered by the huge hoodies and shirts he wears on the top. Normally, you can’t even see the outline of it. It’s not like he passes his free time pushing it on Leo’s face so that he would notice it – despite the fact that Leo asked him time and again to sit on his face on various different occasions.

He is very discreet about his heavenly bum.

Still, Leo can’t stop thinking about it.

“It’s like a peach,” he says, trying to draw the shape of Cody’s ass in the air using both his hands, while Adam, sitting on the couch next to him, turns to look at him, horrified, “No, wait, not exactly a peach. It’s not pointy at the bottom. It’s rounded all over. Like two beach balls one next to the other. No,” he corrects himself again, frowning, “Beach balls are much bigger than the picture I’m trying to convey. Also they look more like boobs, Cody’s ass doesn’t look like boobs.”

“Leo…” Adam puts down the sketchbook he was doodling on, “Can you please stop talking about this?”

Leo casts him a surprised look, blinking rapidly. “Why?”

“ _Why_? Because I don’t wanna hear you talk about your boyfriend’s butt, that’s why!”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because it’s your boyfriend’s butt?!”

Leo blinks again. “I don’t understand,” he says, “I would like to hear you talk about your boyfriend’s butt, if you had a boyfriend. As a matter of fact, I tried many, many times to make you talk about your girlfriend’s butts, in the past.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a perv, which I am not,” Adam explains, frustrated and quite disgusted. “Now can we please change the topic?”

“Which subject would you like to talk about?”

“I don’t know,” Adam blushes and goes back to his sketches, “Art, maybe? Wouldn’t kill you to make some intellectual conversation.”

“Ah! Art. I have just the subject. Cody’s ass.”

“Leo!”

“It _is_ a work of art! Its perfect roundness, its incredible softness, you wouldn’t believe how aesthetically pleasing it is to watch it when he’s still sleeping and he’s got, like, one leg bent at the knee and lightly pulled upwards and the other stretched down, his ass makes such a gentle curve then, it’s so artistic!”

Adam groans in frustration and stands up, carrying the sketchbook with him. “I’m leaving,” he says.

“Why?” Leo blinks.

“Because you’re a sociopath,” Adam answers.

He leaves the room right after that – Leo hears him move around to gather a few things and then the front door opens and closes soon, and he knows he’s alone in the house.

He sighs, lying down on the couch and closing his eyes. Beautiful pictures of Cody’s ass flood his mind, and he lets out a little smile. After all, he realizes as he lets one hand slide underneath his pants, he doesn’t necessarily need to _speak_ about Cody’s ass. Thinking about it will be enough.


End file.
